Five Fights at Freddy's
Five Fights at Freddy's ''is a fighting game that serves as a spin-off to the ''Five Nights at Freddy's series. It was created by SilverCyberlink as a random thought. In this game, the animatronics battle it out in various places around the pizzeria to compete for the title of "Best Animatronic Fighter". Each animatronic's stats are graded from 1 to 5 in four areas, Attack, Defense, Speed and Stamina. Attack, Defense and Speed are obvious, but Stamina might not be obvious at first. Stamina is how long an animatronic can last on the arena before getting fatigued. When an animatronic is fatigued, they can't fight efficiently anymore. Each animatronic has both the basic attacks and their own exclusive moves. Animatronics, Stats and Moves Freddy Fazbear Basic Information Freddy Fazbear is the big and strong leader of the pizzeria. He is the default character in the game, and he is a good character to play as for a tough competition. He is a tall brown bear with blue eyes and a black bow tie, as well as a black top hat. He usually holds a microphone in his left hand. Stats * Attack - 4. Freddy has quite a few powerful attacks and is physically very strong. This helps in fighting. * Defense - 4. Freddy can take attacks easily, and can also defend himself against opponent's moves well. * Speed - 2. Freddy is slow in the battle and has limited running speed and evasiveness, but he makes up for it in accuracy. Due to his slow speed, he has more time to focus on the opponent and find weak spots. * Stamina - 4. Freddy can last for a long time fighting without fatiguing, and is usually full of energy. Moves Basic Moves * Scream - Freddy screams loudly and disorients the opponent. * Punch - Freddy punches the opponent. * Kick - Freddy kicks the opponent. Exclusive Moves * Power Outage - Freddy shorts out the lights and shrouds the opponent in darkness, reducing their accuracy. * Hide - Freddy hides in shadows, making it harder for the opponent to see him. * Chomp - Freddy gets into the opponent's face and starts chomping, like in his FNaF2 jumpscare. * Microphone Missile - Freddy fires his microphone out his hand like a missile. * Freddy's Surprise - Freddy leaps at the opponent from behind and pins them to the ground, rendering them immobile for a few seconds. Special Moves Not yet revealed. Bonnie the BunnyCategory:GamesCategory:SilverCyberlink's Ideas Basic Information Bonnie is the band's guitarist and is quite well-known. He is unlocked when you beat him in the Service Area (Backstage + Supply Closet) arena, in the final match of the Bonnie Cup, and is good to play as if you just want a normal character for a normal fight. He is a tall purple rabbit with purple-red eyes and a red bowtie, as well as a red electric guitar. Stats * Attack - 3. Bonnie's attacks aren't powerful, but aren't weak either. He has a medium build in terms of physical strength. * Defense - 4. Bonnie can defend himself very well in combat, utilizing his own tricks for it. * Speed - 3. Bonnie is relatively fast compared to some of the others, but it is still average speed. * Stamina - 4. Bonnie is energetic and alert, and it takes a long time before fatigue kicks in. Moves Basic Moves * Scream - Bonnie screams loudly and disorients the opponent. * Punch - Bonnie punches the opponent. * Kick - Bonnie kicks the opponent. Exclusive Moves * Creepy Stare - Bonnie stares creepily at the opponent, disorienting the opponent by making them unsettled. * Hallucinate - Bonnie gives the opponent hallucinations, distracting them and giving Bonnie a good chance to attack. * Guitar Shriek - Bonnie plays a shrieky melody on his guitar, hurting the opponent. * Guitar Fling - Bonnie spins around in a circle and flings his guitar at the opponent. * Teleport - Bonnie moves to a random location on the arena. Special Moves Not yet revealed. More coming soon. Arenas Bonnie Cup * Western Area - Consisting of the West Hall and West Hall Corner, the Western Area is dark and spooky, and is covered in children's drawings. The walls are tiled black and white, with blue-grey stone above, and the floor is also tiled in black and white. * More coming soon. Category:Work in progress